Wiki Sandbox
The wiki sandbox is a place where you can test our your coding and editing before making an edit. Be sure to erase what you have written after you are done to make sure everyone has a clean sheet! DO NOT DELETE DARKANGEL12S WORK Participate in Challenges Contact Staff Read the Wikia Rules Contact Administrators Leave your Respawnables nameChatange ChatWiki ChatRead the Rules DO NOT DELETE THIES EITHER. ANGEL IS WORKING ON THIS TO REDESIGN THE WEAPON PAGE ' ' Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables: they are needed to deal damage to your opponents, eventually leading to their imminent deaths. Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice: from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver, to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun, Chemrail and the Noisy Cricket. Learn all about them here. Firing Types Before reading this, it is recommended that you read about the two firing types that Respawnables has, such as you have a better understanding of the terms, which will be used often in the wiki. Bear in mind, that single shot weapons deal out more damage for less accuracy, while automatic shot weapons deal less damage for more accuracy. *Single Shot *Automatic Shot Tactics These tactics can be effective in defeating enemies, depending on the gun used. They are, but not limited to: *Suppressive Fire *Run And Gun *Backup *Meat Shield *Camping *Ambush *Death from Afar *Kamikaze Machine Guns Machine guns have from about 30 bullets in a clip to more than 100 bullets in a clip, allowing for much damage to be dealt, but only if most of them hit the opponent. They are: *Rookie Machine Gun *Assault Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun *Little Italy *Scoped Assault Rifle *Dual Machine Guns *Guitar Machine Gun *Elite Assault Rifle *Winter Ghost Rifle *Proton Gun *Chemrail *Siege Cannon * Dual Rookie Machine Guns Bvhguv image.jpg Yvhgmcj image.jpg Bng image.jpg Gyyvg image.jpg Egbertjth image.jpg Buj image.jpg Byyu image.jpg Guhgv image.jpg Hvgy image.jpg Jnife image.jpg Vhgyf image.jpg Mummiesun image.jpg MIB Sale.png Cover3.png New Free Weapon Skins.jpg Winter Update.png Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png Holiday Update.png Halloween Update.png Elysium Update.jpg Sale.png New Free Howitzer Skin.png Thumper Gun.png Grenades.png Grenade Fest2.png Coming Soon.png Hunter Rifle.jpg Easter Grenades.jpg Easter Egg Hunt.jpg Anti-Explosive Pack.PNG Bundle.png Cover 2.png Holiday.png Halloween.png Winter Wonderland.png New Free Howitzer Skin.png Thumper Gun.png Hunter Rifle.jpg IMG 3407.PNG IMG 3421.png IMG 3413.png IMG 3409.PNG IMG 3408.PNG IMG 3412.PNG Handguns Handguns are guns that each can be held in one hand when holding and''' firing, without any support from '''ANYTHING. They are: *Blunderbuss *Noisy Cricket *Plasma Punch (Hehe,HANDgun) *Dual Pistols *Revolver *Dual Machine Guns *Haunted Guns *Flare Gun *Dual Grenade Pistols *Dual Revolvers *Darkness Combo Guns * Dual Stake Launcher/Stake Launcher *Toxic Guns Note:Do not confuse these guns with the Shotgun or any similar weapon, as although they seem to be supported with just one hand in the Preview section,they are actually supported with both the player's hand and back. In addition, they are held with both hands when firing and running, which is why it cannot be considered a hand gun. Ugl image.jpg Fgtr image.jpg CFY image.jpg Vyihub image.jpg Better quality equipped revolver skin image.jpg Buj image.jpg Httghtr image.jpg Flare gun image.jpg Degr image.jpg Guthrhet image.jpg IMG 3421.png Darkness combo guns.jpeg Explosives Explosive guns are weapons that, when fired, have a wide area of effect and can easily kill many enemies at once. One way to identify them is by the BOOM or '''ZAP '''animation that appears when the weapon is fired.They are: *Bazooka * Plasma Punch *Missile Launcher *Grenade Launcher * Flare Gun *Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle *Noisy Cricket *Howitzer Gun *Dual Grenade Pistols *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Thumper Fgggggfimage.jpg Missile launcher image.jpg Grenade launcher menu image.jpg Gbgu image.jpg Fgtr image.jpg Fegt image.jpg Degr image.jpg Vyvg image.jpg Thumper.PNG Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are, as the name suggests, heavy weapons. Players will move much slower when these are equipped. One characteristic of Heavy Weapons is that the player will tend to put them on the ground after showing off his weapon. They are: *Heavy Machine Gun *Howitzer Gun *Siege Cannon Bng image.jpg Minimunun image.jpg Mummiesun image.jpg Scoped Weapons Scoped Weapons have scopes on them that allow you to zoom in on your surroundings, allowing you to have a better view of whatever you are looking at. They may/may not have cross hairs. They are: *Sniper Rifle *Scoped Assault Rifle *Anti Material Sniper *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Winter Ghost Rifle *Hunter Rifle Raederhrt image.jpg Egbertjth image.jpg Bretbdfbdf image.jpg Vyvg image.jpg Hvgy image.jpg Bgubv image.jpg Shotguns Shotguns are a special type of gun, able to defeat ANNIHILATE enemies at close range, with or without head shots. Only really high health-enhancing armor could withstand a bullet, and even then, it would leave them extremely vulnerable to the next. They are: *Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun *Blunderbuss * Automatic Shotgun * Plasma Shotgun Fugugub image.jpg Uhjjyv image.jpg Ugl image.jpg New Free Weapon Skins.jpg AutomaticShotGun1.jpeg|Automatic Shotgun Plasma Shotgun.jpg They might seemed to be powerful, but they became weak in Summer Camp due to the fact the new armor set actually reduces the Shotguns' damage, except Automatic Shotgun. But, in the Ghostbusters 30th (Event), the shotguns are now back again in their powerful positions. Skill-reducing Weapons Skill-reducing weapons can lower the health as well as the agility of an enemy, making him an easier target to eliminate. Currently, the only weapons which have such an ability are: *Stake Launcher * Dual Stake Launcher *Proton Gun *Zap Gun (Originally was not added during Easter Update) Nunj image.jpg Jnife image.jpg Nund image.jpg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg MIB Sale.png Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png IMG 3421.png IMG 3407.PNG Laser Type Weapons These weapons use lasers which hold a lot of ammo ranging from around 100-200. But these weapons, when fired, tend to use up the ammo rather quickly. Also the Zap Gun, does not have auto aim, making it the only Respawnables Weapon to date to not possess auto aim ( as well as the currently most expensive weapon in Respawnables) along with explosives. These laser weapons are: *Proton Gun *Zap Gun * Chemrail Jnife image.jpg Nund image.jpg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png Energy Type Weapons Energy weapons are weapons that shoot projectiles that are based on energy. They cause double the damage to ghosts in Ghostbusters 30th (Event). * Plasma Punch * Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle * Plasma Shotgun * Zap Gun * Proton Gun Deals Deals aren't necessarily Weapons but they do contain weapons along with other things like equipment, cash, gold and boosters. These deals are: *Starter Pack (Limited time) *Desert Storm *Contractor *Warlord * Professional * Double Gold Booster Better quality starter pack image.jpg Better quality desert storm image.jpg Better quality contractor image.jpg Better quality warlord image.jpg Overkill.jpeg nxt section delete top one still working Free Weapons Rmg.jpg Zp.jpg Srl.jpg Sr.jpg Sar.jpg S.jpg|thumb]] Sl.jpg|thumb]] revolver regular Gold Weapons ns blunderbuss regular dbs regular dual grenade pistol skin grenade launcher skin guitar gun howizer skin plasma punch skin scoped assault rifle skin revolver regular Free Weapons Cash Weapons revolver regular Paid Weapons blunderbuss regular dbs regular dual grenade pistol skin grenade launcher skin guitar gun howizer skin plasma punch skin scoped assault rifle skin revolver regular Category:Respawnables Wiki